The Slam book
by Mentos not mental
Summary: The girls decide to have a journal for only the girls to see. Their teamates are very curious about it. To what lengths will they go? This is my first story so be nice please. -Abandoned-
1. Hinata

I do not own anything Naruto or any other familiar things in this story. This is my first fanfiction. Leave comments but no flamers please.

--------

The Slam Book

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga was walking along the path. She was carrying a book with an orange cover and two people on the front. Hinata was so into the book that she did not notice the person she was about to collide with until the moment of impact. "Watch where you're going." The person said to Hinata before realizing who he bumped into. "Oh! Sorry Hinata" grinned the person who had bumped into her. He had blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. IT was none other than the hyperactive knuckle head ninja of Konoha. "Naruto!" cried Hinata out of embarrassment and shame, "I am sorry for knocking into you like that." Naruto replied sheepishly, "Ehh. That was my fault too you know." Naruto helped Hinata up and saw that she was holding something. "What is that?" questioned Naruto with a huge amount of curiosity building up inside of him. "Nothing" lied Hinata waving her hands in defense with the book safely in her weapons bag, "See you later Naruto!" Naruto waved back at her and hinata left with her face turning red by the step.

-------(Line inserted)---------

Hinata started walking again after calming down from the Naruto incident. '_No one else should know about this book_,' thought Hinata as she remembered the words the girls told her.

_Flashback_

_Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata were having a sleepover at Sakura's house. Suddenly Ino got a great idea. "Since we are separated by teams and busy with missions, we don't get to hang out as much" she stated. The other girls nodded their heads and murmured in agreement. Ino continued "I propose t-" Sakura interrupted by saying, "You proposed to Shikamaru? Aww… How sweet." TenTen laughed out loud, Sakura was rolling on the floor laughing, and Hinata sat there chuckling. Ino got so mad, her face turned red. "You look like Hinata" stated TenTen still laughing hard. Everyone started laughing at that. "Anyway. As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. I propose that we should start a journal that all of us write in and let others read it. I think it is called a Slam book (A/N: I don't really know what they are called). Ino was responded by a chorus of yes, sure, and Okays. "But, be warned no one should read the book besides us." Sakura stood up and saluted Ino military style. "Yes sir!" shouted Sakura with a funny grin on her face. "Be quiet forehead girl!" Ino replied playfully shoving her. The rest of the night was filled with writing and gossip. The book was an Icha Icha blank book. It was the perfect disguise. No one would be asking to look at it. How wrong they were. It was Hinata's turn to take the book home._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata walked by the ramen place. The guys from the rookie nine and Gai's team were there. So were the teachers. "Yo! Hinata over here!" shouted Kiba as he waved to her. Everyone saw that Hinata was too busy reading the book to notice so they went over to her. "What do you have there Hinata?" questioned Hinata's older cousin, Neji. Over the past few years, the two of them had become good friends. Hinata quickly put the book behind her back in a futile attempt to hide it. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He could see that she was nervous, so he decided to try her nerves. He walked around her so fast it seemed like he didn't even move. Sasuke saw the book. He thought it was one of the dirty books the toad sage wrote. Team 8,with the exception of Hinata, went on all sides of Hinata. They tried to take the thing from behind her back. "Hinata please show us what you are hiding" pleaded Kurenai with her fingers folded. "I-I'm sorry, b-b-but I can not." Hinata said with a faint hope that they would dismiss the subject. But nobody is that lucky. Lee started jumping around saying how youthful it is to share with friends. Hinata did her best trying to protect the precious book from her friends who were acting like they were on something.

After half an hour, the group still had no luck. Sasuke who was enjoying the show decided that it was now wasting his time. HE jumped from the tree he was in and landed behind the crowd. "Enough!" he commanded and the party became dead silent. That is until Naruto broke the silence barrier. "Why should we listen to you Teme?" "Because I am better than you and older. And you need to listen to your elders. Dobe" replied Sasuke flicking Naruto on the forehead (A/n: He did not have his forehead protector because he took it off to eat and still had it in his hand). "OWWWW!" roared Naruto as he flew backwards. Hinata gasped and rushed over to see if Naruto was okay. SAsuke snuck up behind her as she tried to tend to Naruto's wounds. Sasuke grabbed the book from her weapons pouch, but immediately got a kick to a place where guys shouldn't be hit. "CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNBBBBBBBBEEERRRRRYYYYYYYY!" shouted Sasuke as he held the spot dropping the book in the process.

The flock of people laughed. Hinata used this chance to escape. She quietly and swiftly picked up the book, did a few hand signs and poofed out of there before anybody could react.

Hinata teleported herself to her favorite place. At a cherry blossom tree in a hidden location. There she started reading the book without the constant fear of being interrupted. She felt much better after realizing the fact she was all alone. She laughed as she read the book. The book said this:

_Dear slam journal,_

_Today was a good day for romance, or so I thought. I once again tried to talk to Sasuke to get him to go out with me, but my tries were pointless. He just said the legendary "Hn". That gets annoying after hearing it for so long. Naruto tried asking me out again, but I shot him down. **CHA!** I don't get how he doesn't realize how much Hinata cares for him. I really hope they get together. _

_Got to go,_

_-Sakura _

Hinata shook her head at her friend's journal entry. It actually said that Sakura wants her and Naruto to get together. Hinata couldn't believe it. Hinata became conscious that she had to give the book to one of the girls as she found out that the entry she read was the last one. "Who should I give it to?" asked Hinata to no one in particular.

At the group

The group was thinking about a plan on how to get the book. Naruto was shouting random ideas such as trapping Hinata in a room with no way out until she gave up the book or holding her hostage to get the book. Kakashi was sitting there with his little nasty book. "I got it!" Shino cried out startling everyone. "I'll plant one of my female beetles on her and we'll track her. When we find her we will make her hand it over to us." Heads nodded in agreement. "We have no other plans" sighed Sasuke as he was tired of wasting valuable time instead of training.


	2. Tenten

**I do not own Naruto. **If I did, then there would be less violence and more romance.

There are many out of characters, but it is all part of my story.

_Blah- journal entries, thoughts, or flashbacks._

_------(_Story begins here)-----

Tenten woke up to a peaceful day. The sun shone down on her through the window. She looked to the window and saw someone perched on the tree branch looking at her. The person was hidden by some of the tree branches. "Who are you?" questioned Tenten quickly drawing out her kunai knife. "Here you go!" replied the mysterious person cheerfully and threw Tenten a book. When that task was finished the person jumped off the branch and headed into the streets. The book had landed right in front of her.

Tenten stared at the book. And stared. And stared. The front cover was familiar with its orange cover. She had seen team 7's sensei walking around and reading it. _Where else have I seen it before_, thought Tenten, but then it hit her. It was the Slam book she and her friends made. _If this is the journal, then the person outside was Hinata, I think_. "I mean she was the last one err…. The first one to take it home." Tenten decided to give that mystery a rest for now. She wanted to see the latest entries and reread the old entries. She opened up to the inner cover. Tenten gasped at the note she read. The note said this:

_Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Temari,_

_Please be careful of when and where you read this book. There are many eyes that want to read this. Do not let them! -Hyuga Hinata_

_---------_(insert line here)------

Tenten read the note over and over and over again. Her brain processed the information and came up with a new plan of where to read the book. She quickly dressed up and left her house with the book tucked safely in her arms. Dashing to her training grounds, she held the book close to her heart as if she would never be able to see it ever again. To her luck, Lee, Neji, and Guy were not there. Seating herself on a tree branch, she opened to the first entry.

-------------(insert line here)-----------

Guy, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the guys and teachers were planning once again on taking the book and finding out the secrets they never knew about the girls. Kurenai spoke up unable to bear the silence any longer. "I will try and get the girls to give me the book, because I am one of them. If that plan does not work, I will steal it from them." Sasuke, being Sasuke, gave a short approving nod in Kurenai's direction. Neji simply said "Hn." Guy and Lee started saying how youthful that one particular plan was. "That is so youthful, even though it has lying and stealing in it." Cried Guy with tears of youth escaping his eyes. Everyone except Lee and Neji. "wait. What about my plan?" asked Shino hiding his eyes with his signature sunglasses.

(A/N: You think I almost forgot him didn't you?) Shikamaru being the lazy genius just wanted to stare at the clouds floating by. So he decided to make a plan to use the two other plans. "I don't want all of these noises because of your arguing about which plan to use," he started explaining. "But we are not arguing" protested Naruto who was bouncing around like the idiot he is. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him and then returned his attention to the crowd eager to hear this mastermind plan. "Ok. Here is the plan. We do Shino's plan and then if it fails, we head on over to the other plan." "That is a great plan!" exclaimed Chouji trying to boost Shikamaru to make more plans, but to no avail. That plan was greeted choruses of yeses and sures. Neji left the group stealthily and ran back to his training grounds to train.

-----TO Tenten------

Tenten decided to take a break from reading. She jumped off the tree branch and took out some shurikens. She threw them at the target dummies, hitting the target every single time. She then heard something that sounded like a person jumping from tree branch to tree branch. '_Neji_!' thought Tenten as she hurried behind a bush. Lee thought it would be fun to name it. She, joking around, said "George". Unfortunately it stuck. Tenten watched from over the three foot plant. She saw Neji walk over to the training grounds. Neji was looking around as if searching for something. Tenten swiftly made a couple of hand signs and masked her chakra. It was a technique Hinata taught her. The technique made it seem as if she was invisible to the byakugan.

Neji turned on his byakugan. He then looked around because he thought someone was watching him. When he saw no one, he ran to the dummies. He started throwing weapons at them. He noticed that there were shurikens in them already, but he pretended to not notice because only he and Tenten used shurikens. Gai and Lee used their precious Taijutsus. Neji started to make copies of him. He made three. The clones ran in three different ways. Fortunately they were still on the training grounds. Neji ran after one of them. He caught up and pressed the tenkutsu points and the clone disappeared. He than repeated this phase with the other two clones. He heard something. A gasp. He turned to the huge bush named George. He looked over on the other side and saw Tenten holding an orange book and was closing her eyes and holding her head as if in disbelief.

…_.. Meanwhile before that……._

Tenten was admiring her crush from far away as always. She could never bring herself up to Neji because she knew he only thinks of her as his training partner. '_Besides, he is the second heartthrob of the village. He can get so many better girls than just me. I am a lowly person. I don't even have a last name. That is how pathetic I am.' _Tenten thought sadly to herself as she watched neji throw ninja stars at the dummies. She sunk to the floor and blinked back the tears threatening to fall. She opened the SLAM journal in hope of an entry that will cheer her up. She randomly flipped the pages and stopped on a very special page. Tenten had never noticed this page before. The entry was made by all the girls except her. The note said:

_Tenten,_

_Do not give up hope. Keep trying. One day it will be rewarded. Also go and ask Neji on a date or something. We, the girls, are pained when we see two lovers…err…people that others already know go together and the two people don't do anything about it. Tenten, we already know you like Neji, so just tell him. Hinata asked Neij if he like you and he just pushed her out of his room and closed the door in her face. You never know until you tell him. NEVER say never. Technically we didn't say never we wrote it. So it doesn't count. _

–_Your friends, the girls _

Tenten gasped. She grabbed her head and held the book close to her. Tenten couldn't believe it. _'Does everyone know?' _she quizzed herself. _'I don't know' _replied her inner self. '_I want to tell him, but he just thinks of me as his sparring partner. _Now she was losing it. She was blinking hoping that no one was watching. No one is that lucky. She saw a shadow over her. She looked up and stared into her crush's eyes. Normally these eyes would have no feeling or emotions in them, but there was something different right now. Tenten thought she saw sadness, concern, and maybe just a smidge off fondness in Neji's eyes. _'Of course it doesn't have those emotions.' _She thought gloomily.

Then Neji did something that surprised Tenten, the readers, the authoress, and himself. Neji ran to the other side of George and held Tenten. He had always had this strange feeling for her. He would have told her about, but he thought she would never return his feelings. Boy was he ever wrong. "Tenten are you okay" he asked purposely slipping a tone of concern in that sentence hoping that she will catch it. She caught it. "Neji!" she cried out in surprise. "Yeah I am okay. I am just glad you are here." "Good. Well I have something to tell you" Neji began a little nervously as he put Tenten down so if she doesn't like him the same way, he can run. "Tenten… I… u-um r-rreall-y l-like y-y-ou." Neji stuttered resembling a boy version of Hinata. Tenten looked at him in incredulity and asked, "Really?" "Yes really," Neji said with a genuine smile. The two of them began leaning closer and closer until…

-----(at the group)----

The people walked as Shino tried to explain the plan to his girl beetle. The beetle apparently did not want to listen no matter what Shino told her. Naruto, in all his hotness, got fed up. "Is it going to listen to you or not bug boy?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air. "Just go with Kurenai's plan." Shino stated blankly. He was confused. No other bug had not listened to him. He helped every bug that lived in him. Kurenai looked surprised. She had not known Shino to quit so easily. "Sure." She mumbled as she got up, but Asuma quickly pulled her back down. "Be careful sweetie." He tells her and kisses her gently on the lips with his cigarette on the plate at the table he was sitting at. "Of course." She replied trailing her finger on his jaw. "AHEM!" shouted Kiba and Naruto at the same time. "Break up this love fest and go get the book." Sasuke said simply and looked away into the distance. He thought about his long time crush. Kurenai left with a nod. She decided to look through the training grounds. She checked team7, 8, and 10's grounds, but they were empty. She checked Gai's team grounds and guess who she found leaning close.

----(with Tenten and Neji)----8

Kurenai accidentally stepped on a twig and it split in two. The two teens heard it and jumped up ready to attack at any given moment. Kurenai grinned sheepishly at them, "Sorry!" was her apology. Tenten and Neji were blushing so much they looked like a tomato. Kurenai went up to them and asked what they were doing. "None of your business." Said Neji sharply as he averted his gaze from the teacher's. "Why do you want to know?" asked Tenten still holding the Slam book. "Give me the book", Kurenai told Tenten and held her hand out to try and reach for it. "No", was all Tenten said. She then turned around and ran to the place she always went to whenever she was feeling sad. Tenten opened the book and took a pencil from her pocket. (A/n: Does she have pockets? If she doesn't, oh well.) She decided to write in the journal and vent out her feelings instead of putting a lid over it.

_Dear Slam journal,_

_Today, I ALMOST got my First kiss! I was leaning against Neji. We told each other our feelings and we felt the same way! Neji then started leaning closer with this huge blush on his face. I felt my face burn up, so I guess I was blushing very hard too. I leaned forward so much that I could feel his breath on my face. It felt warm and safe. THEN we hear a twig snap and jumped up to attack. Guess who it was! Not Naruto, not Rock Lee, it wasn't even Kiba! It was Kurenai. I couldn't believe it. She then grinned weirdly and asked for the book. I told her no and ran before she could do anything else. OMG! I just realized I left Neji without saying bye or anything. I hope he understands the next time I see him. I will help you girls get your guys, whether you want my help or not, I will still help. -Tenten_

Tenten hugged the book and ran to her house keeping the book in her drawers for safe keeping.

Kurenai went to the group and told them about the mission. Shino stepped to the plate and said, "I guess it is my turn now." Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other and gave Shino a shrug. Sasuke once again replied with a "Hn." Gai said, "Go forth my youthful student's cousin's friend!" (He said Go Neji's cousin's, Hinata's, friend) Insert many anime sweatdrops here. Shino lifted his hands and the beetle crawled onto him. "Time for plan B." Shino said with a hint of evilness in his voice and he let out an evil laugh. "Did any one notice the lightning in the background?" asked Naruto. "No." was all that he got. Everyone else was too shocked to speak.

-----------------------------------

End of Chapter 2.

Next chapter: The sand gang comes and more plans to steal the book. Will Shino's plan work? Even the authoress does not know yet.


End file.
